


Hollow Dreams

by PeachGlitch



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies, Episode Two, F/M, Missing Scene, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Dracula can’t seem to let Agatha go.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Hollow Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> With Halloween so very close I had to write something short and not so sweet for this fandom again.

“You cannot keep me here indefinitely, this is only a dream.” Agatha spoke in a measured tone. To anyone else she would come across as controlled and calm; but he knew the truth. He knew that behind each syllable she spoke was an undetectable tremor. Undetectable that was, to anyone but him. 

“I can do as I like, Agatha. Surely you’ve come to learn that by now.” He countered from where he was sitting by the chessboard. 

After realising this was all an illusion, she’d gotten up and backed away from him. As if expecting to be woken up like sleeping beauty was. But she was no princess and he wasn’t one for giving the kiss of life; only death. 

“To what purpose would you keep me here now that I know the truth?” She asked, crossing her arms in front of herself in a protective manner. “You might as well wake me up and force me to face reality.” 

He chuckled under his breath, then took another sip from his glass of blood; her blood. “You never fail to surprise me.” He said, as the hot liquid traveled down his throat. “Anyone else would rather remain here, indifferent and oblivious. Here you are alive at least, back on the ship you are barely human. Are you telling me you’d rather that fate?” 

Her haughty demeanour cracked slightly, he watched as she winced at his words. “I’d rather not be ignorant to the truth.” She said, stepping away from the wall finally. “To be given a fighting chance to seal my own destiny.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at her. “My Agatha, a warrior until the bitter end. This is just another reason why I like you so much.” He admitted, placing the glass down on the table next to the chessboard. 

“I’m not yours.” She countered angrily, “even if you kill me, you’ll never posses me.” 

“How interesting.” He mused, taking her in. “That you would acossiate murder with possession.” 

She seemed taken aback at his observation, looking down to her feet, then back up again after quashing whatever inner battle she was having with herself. “You’re trying to waste time, Count. Why would _that_ be?” 

It was a question he had been pondering himself. The sooner he had her back in reality the sooner he could finish her off properly. Indulge in one last mouthful of her life force and move on. As tempting as the thought was, it also brought him a great deal of disappointment. Perhaps he was not ready to let go of her just yet. She was after all the most interesting person he’d come across in over five hundred years. “My dearest I’m _giving_ you time.” 

Agatha scoffed at that. “Like I said this isn’t real, therefore any time I spend here is worthless. I’d rather death than this twisted version of limbo you’ve trapped me in.” 

With his patience wearing thin, he abruptly stood up. Knocking over some of the chess pieces in the process. “Really? Do you honestly mean that. Every mortal fears their own demise. What makes you different?” 

“God.” She answered without having to think about is. 

“Ah, God.” He repeated, distaste filling his mouth at the mention of her so called saviour. “Your God hasn’t been very sympathetic to you, all things considered.”

“I don’t expect a beast to understand the divine.” She retorted with a shrug. “My faith is unconditional and that’s that.”

“I don’t quite believe you.” The accusation comes out and her blue eyes, which he is convinced are closer to grey, turn colder. He raises his hands up in a show of mock submission. “But having already wasted so much of your precious time, I’ll drop the topic. Let us not waste our final moments together speaking of _him_.” 

She looked shocked for a moment. “So you’re finally going to let me wake up.”

Her shook his head. “Regrettably, Agatha. Because it will be the last time.” He admitted, all of a sudden very somber. The world without Agatha in it would surely be a less entertaining place. But he had made his decision, he’d made it back at the convent when he’d first sunk his teeth into the pale flesh of her neck. 

“Why so sure, count? I have bested you before. I can do it again.” For a second he wondered if she was trying to comfort him somehow. Her face gave away nothing, so he kept his wondering to himself. 

He smiled, as he took a step forward, “unfortunately for us both, there is no escaping the abyss for you this time.” Once he was close enough, he reached forward until his fingers found tendrils of her mousy brown hair. He twirled a strand around his index finger, surprised she hadn’t pulled away or told him to stop.

“To the abyss we both go then.” She said, a sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

He looked up at her, his finger still tangled in her hair. “Quite right.” He replied, allowing the illusion he had created to melt away. But not before stepping even closer to Agatha at the last second, and pulling her close. To his utter bewilderment she let him hold her, and the last thing he recalled before appearing in the dismal cabin, was the feeling of her head resting against his chest and the smell of salt water on her hair.


End file.
